


Cumpleaños Perfecto

by Negai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si la historia no hubiera sucedido tal y como la conocemos?<br/>¿Y si Sasuke supiera de antemano lo que iba a suceder aquella fatídica noche?<br/>Tal vez nada hubiera cambiado, o tal vez todo lo habría hecho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumpleaños Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Jessica, pero espero que os guste a tod@s >///

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Konoha, ocultando la ágil sombra que corría por sus calles hacia el barrio Uchiha, sobre el que brillaba, tímida, la Luna creciente, casi llena.

El intruso sorteó a los guardias, sin que estos, únicos habitantes de la villa que aun estaban despiertos, se percataran siquiera de su presencia, y saltó el muro de una de las casas, entrando por la ventana a una habitación donde un pequeño dormía agitado. Entonces, un grito rasgo la noche.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta.-susurró la oscura silueta en el oído del sudoroso niño, que abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡Itachi!-gritó Sasuke emocionado al reconocer a su hermano junto a él-¿¡Como…!?-

-Sssssssh, despertarás a todo el país.-le interrumpió el mayor con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

El pequeño salió del futón y se sentó sobre Itachi, con una expresión radiante, al sentir como los brazos de este lo rodeaban inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Creía que volvías mañana.-pregunto el niño, esta vez susurrando.

-He terminado la misión antes de lo planeado, ¿no te alegras?-Sasuke sonrió orgulloso.

-Mi hermano es el mejor.-

-Y ahora, dime que es lo que estabas soñando que te ha hecho gritar así-

El rostro del pequeño se ensombreció al recordarlo, flashes de la terrible pesadilla lo bombardearon; la luna llena sobre el barrio desierto; sus padres sobre el tatami, muertos; Itachi diciendo que había sido él quien los había matado; la espalda de este alejándose…

-Te ibas y me dejabas solo.-respondió, girándose para aferrarse al mayor-Pero tú no me dejarás nunca, ¿a que no?-pregunto ansioso, mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro que no.-dijo, abrazando al pequeño para que no viera su rostro desfigurado por la angustia.-Pero aunque yo me fuera, tú no estarías solo, mañana empiezas la escuela, y seguro que harás muchos amigos.-recompuso su rostro, justo a tiempo para sentir como Sasuke se separaba un poco de él y lo miraba alegre al recordar su tan ansiado ingreso en la escuela Ninja.

-Es verdad,-admitió, para luego fruncir el entrecejo, poniendo una expresión que cualquiera calificaría de adorable-pero eso no me importa si tú no estás, así que no te vayas, ¿vale?-

El mayor sonrió, pasando un dedo sobre la frente del pequeño para borrar el gesto.

-Claro. Y ahora a dormir,-dijo, colocando a Sasuke en el futón y tumbándose a su lado-que mañana tenemos que madrugar, tu para ir a la escuela y yo para entregar el informe de la misión.-

-¿No hay que hacerlo nada más volver?-preguntó el pequeño extrañado.

-Si, pero yo tenía que saludar a mi hermanito, y no hace falta que ellos se enteren, ¿verdad?-sonrió cómplice.

En respuesta, el menor se abrazó a Itachi sonriente, y se durmió diciendo:

-Mi hermano es el mejor…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, aterrizando en el ojo de un dormido Itachi, que al sentirlo se levantó rápida pero suavemente, para no despertar a su pequeño hermano, que hasta hacia un momento dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, con una de sus manitas enredada en el pelo suelto del mayor.  
Itachi se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un ligero roce que pretendía ser casto, pero que cayó peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios del menor.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke.-

Se despidió amargamente y salió por la ventana, mientras se recogía el pelo con una goma.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Unos minutos después, el sol llegó al rostro del pequeño, haciendo que pusiera un gesto molesto y se tapara el rostro con la almohada. Esta aun conservaba el olor de Itachi, ese olor que tanto fascinaba a Sasuke. Le recordaba a cuando se chupa la parte de metal de un sacapuntas, que aunque el no hacia esas cosas (un Uchiha no hacia esas cosas), hizo una vez por probar. Era un sabor metálico y ácido, que provocaba una especie de calambre, y en ese momento decidió que eso era lo que mejor definía el olor de su hermano mayor, el mejor de todos los olores.

Abrazó la almohada con brazos y piernas, hundiendo la cara en ella, y enseguida llegó a ese lugar entre los sueños y el mundo real, donde eres consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero sigues viviendo tu sueño.

No estuvo más de 10 minutos en ese estado, hasta que su madre lo llamó para desayunar, pero para él fue como si pasaran años y años de otra vida, continuación del sueño de la noche anterior, viviendo todo lo que ya le hemos visto vivir, hasta la muerte de su hermano a sus manos, y su pronto arrepentimiento al conocer toda la historia.

Al oír la voz de su madre, el sueño terminó, dejándole con un ultimo pensamiento de que su hermano era el bueno y, con su mente infantil de apenas 7 años, no pudo evitar pensar que si su hermano era el bueno, entonces el clan Uchiha era el malo, y con esa conclusión bajo a desayunar, olvidando el terrible sueño tan pronto como recordó que ese mismo día empezaba a la escuela.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ese día fue uno de los mejores para Sasuke, conoció a mucha gente muy divertida, aprendió muchas cosas nuevas… Se lo paso tan bien que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, que estuvo casi todo el día tras él, disfrutando de las sonrisas del pequeño por última vez, hasta que tuvo que irse a cumplir su última misión por orden de la Villa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ya había anochecido cuando el pequeño volvía corriendo de la escuela, feliz y emocionado, deseando contarle todo a su hermano.

La Luna, ya llena, brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre el barrio, creando siniestros juegos de luces y sombras en el lugar, extrañamente desierto. Tan excitado estaba Sasuke, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la similitud entre esta situación y la soñada la noche anterior, no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a su casa, silenciosa, oscura.

Entró con recelo, con temor a lo que podría encontrar, y vio a sus padres, tendidos sobre el tatami. Vio un charco de sangre bajo ellos, a su hermano en el fondo, y el sueño se hizo realidad.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas acudieron presurosas a sus ojos, siendo rápidamente detenidas por la fuerza de voluntad del pequeño, y el aire no parecía querer llegar a sus pulmones, pero eso no podía compararse al dolor que sentía dentro de él, no era posible, su Itachi no podía estar haciendo eso.

Y entonces, en un instante de lucidez, recordó cómo continuaba el sueño. “Itachi es el bueno”, pensó con esperanza.

Lo persiguió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que cayó al suelo, agotado.

-Tú eres el bueno…-susurro entre el llanto, alzando la cabeza para ver, tal y como temía, por ultima vez a su hermano.

El mayor giró el rostro sorprendido, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar que una de ellas escapara a su control y bajara libremente por su mejilla.

-Tu eres el bueno.-repitió el menor, esta vez con decisión-Si haces algo malo es para evitar algo peor… Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres evitar dejándome solo?-la voz se le quebró.

Ahora las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Itachi, que se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar abalanzarse sobre su pequeño hermano, al que daba la espalda.

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!-gritó Sasuke con rabia, conteniendo una vez mas las lagrimas.

-¿No puedes entender que simplemente...? –

-¡NO!-la voz de Sasuke se oyó mas cerca de lo que Itachi esperaba, tan concentrado estaba en controlarse a sí mismo que se había olvidado de controlar al pequeño, que se había ido acercando sin que se diera cuenta, y acabó abrazándolo por detrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió al mayor, y se dio la vuelta llorando, para seguidamente abrazar al menor. Era una imagen enternecedora, los dos hermanos llorando juntos, abrazados, en medio de la calle desierta con la Luna llena sobre ellos.

Despues de un rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el niño que Itachi tenia dentro consiguió salir al fin, despues de toda una vida encerrado, e hizo lo que siempre habia deseado hacer, lo besó.

Cuando el contacto terminó, los ojos del menor brillaban.

-Itachi...¡Te quiero!-

Se lanzó al cuello del mayor, y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡¿Viste todo eso?!-grita Jessica con envidia y asombro.

Saco el DVD del cajón, y me acerco a ella sonriente.

-Sip, y te lo grabé todo, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

A lo lejos veo a Moni que viene corriendo hacia nosotras,con otro DVD en la mano.

-¿Lo tienes?-pregunto antes de que llegue.

Se detiene a nuestro lado y sonríe sin aliento.

-Lo tengo...Zabuza si que sabe como celebrar un cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jessica!-

-¡Gracias!-dice emocionada la cumpleañera-¿Como lo habeis conseguido?-

-Igual que he conseguido que Sasuke soñara con el futuro, porque soy la autora.


End file.
